


We'll Do What We Always Do

by Wolfling21



Series: When Three Hearts Beat As One [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking to Cope, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I apologize for nothing, Implied Sexual Content, Light Masochism (blame Qrow), Multi, School Dances, Threesome - F/M/M, too adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling21/pseuds/Wolfling21
Summary: Qrow's a sneaky bastard who shows up to the Beacon Dance... late as usual.Glynda still disapproves of his drinking habits... even when he's somewhat sober.Ozpin is just glad that the three of them together when his time is running out.But as dawn breaks on a new day, they all know what they must do.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/gifts).



> I blame Lamia of the Dark for this ship, which I am naming: QroWitch of Oz.
> 
> Set after Dance, Dance, Infiltration but shortly before the beginning of Field Trip.
> 
> I played with the timeline a little bit.

He hated fancy get togethers.. even if he routinely dressed nice enough to attend them.

But... he had needed to check in on Ruby and Yang.

Yang, his beautiful firecracker, had looked amazing in that simple white dress.

And Ruby... he had to try hard not to laugh at her stumbling around in “lady stilts” but she had been adorable in that red and black dress.

Of course the synchronized dance number had him laughing and almost falling out of his perch in a nearby tree. 

He was going to have to show Tai the video of that later to see his brother in law's reaction.

But now that a majority of the kids had left the dance, more than likely to head to their dorms, he jumped down and headed inside.

The podium that Yang had been standing at was empty, probably all the better since he wanted to be seen by only a few people.

A balloon burst off to his right and he rolled his eyes. “Fucking semblance.” he muttered.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Glynda jumped at the sound of the bursting balloon before yawning 

“Coffee?” Ozpin asked, offering her his mug.

“Thank you.” she whispered and took a sip.

“I'll take mine spiked, if you're offering.” a familiar voice rumbled.

Glynda glanced over the top of Ozpin's coffee mug as Qrow Branwen swaggered towards them.

“Qrow.” Ozpin smiled.

“Oz. Glynda.” Qrow smirked, inclining his head to the headmaster before winking at Glynda.

“Hello Qrow.” she said as she took another sip of coffee.

Ozpin watched as the DJ's left then pulled out his scroll, flipping through it for a moment before a new song started to play over the speakers.

The few students left in the room protested the change of the music and headed for the door, making Qrow laugh quietly.

“That was pretty damn effective Oz.” he chuckled.

“It served a dual purpose.” Ozpin assured, glancing at Glynda.

Qrow smirked, bowed and asked, “Steal a dance Goodwitch?”

“I hate you. Both of you.” Glynda said as Ozpin took the coffee mug from her and Qrow grabbed her hand to pull her onto the dance floor.

“No you don't.” Qrow laughed.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ozpin settled down in his chair and turned it to face his clock tower window.

It was late but considering he normally didn't sleep much, if at all, he wasn't tired.

There was a quiet murmur from the bed where he had left Qrow and Glynda sleeping that made he glance back over his shoulder at them.

Qrow had an arm wrapped tightly around Glynda's waist and his other arm was stretched out, with Glynda using it as a pillow. She had one of her arms wrapped tightly around the pillow Ozpin had been reclining on earlier and the other arm was resting on top of the arm Qrow had wrapped around her waist. 

They didn't get along very well at times, with Glynda disapproving of Qrow's drinking habits, but they made for wonderful bedmates.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

“Oz?” Qrow rumbled, lifting his head from Glynda's shoulder.

“You should get some more sleep Qrow. You said you had a long flight here.” Oz told him.

He sounded like he was outside of the small bedroom, conveniently hidden by a door that could only be opened by Oz's Aura.

Glynda grumbled when he slipped his arm from under her head and quickly replaced it with a pillow.

Despite what many people thought, she was very cuddly... then again so was he... when he was sober.

“Flask?” he called quietly, squinting around

Oz chuckled and whispered, “Check your robe pocket.”

Qrow looked down at the dark purple robe embroidered with a tiara on the table and then at the dark gold one beside it, before picking it and putting it on.

He had been confused when Oz had given him the robe for christmas a few years ago, not because it was a robe but because of the color. Most of his clothes were either black, white or some shade of red. But gold was something different and something he never wore... unless he was with Oz and Glynda.

“Why gold again?” Qrow asked, finding his flask in his pocket and taking a long drink from it. The whiskey burned on the way down and he coughed a little.

“It suits you. Despite what you think.” Oz reassured him.

Qrow chuckled and settled himself on the edge of Oz's desk, staring out the window.

“Was it always like that? The moon?” he asked.

Oz smiled softly and said, “For a very long time yes.”

Qrow nodded slowly, took another drink from his flask and muttered, “How long?”

“A year... perhaps less.” Oz admitted.

“Glynda know?” Qrow whispered.

“Yes she does.” 

Qrow felt fingers curl in his hair and leaned back into the touch. 

Glynda smiled, giving his hair a light tug that forced a soft whine from the shapeshifter.

“So what do we do with however long you have left?” Qrow asked, as Glynda settled in behind him and loosened her hold on his hair.

“What we have always done. Search for and guide the Maidens. Fight Salem and her people. Guard the relics.” Oz told them.

Glynda rested her chin on Qrow's shoulder as he took another drink from his flask.

“Class tomorrow?” Qrow asked.

“No. Tomorrow... today is Saturday.” Ozpin said, noting that it was almost dawn.

Qrow grinned a little wickedly and teased, “Another round?”


End file.
